1. Technical Field
This invention relates to illuminated play balls, in particular to balls that light up when used in the water such as in a swimming pool.
2. Background Art
Illuminated play balls may be used in many different situations, such as playing games in the dark, playing games underwater, and the like.
Currently, however, illuminated play balls have many problems. For example, many illuminated play balls require that a manual switch be turned on in order to illuminate the ball. The switch must then be turned off after the user is done playing with the ball. If the user forgets to turn the switch off, the ball will remain lit and the batteries or other power source in the ball will be used up and die.
Additionally, many illuminated play balls may not be water tight. Therefore, if the ball is used in the water, the illumination device may get wet and malfunction.
Further there is a need for an illuminated play ball with adjustable buoyancy. There are games which can be played in a pool, lake or the like, which require the ball to have positive buoyancy, neutral buoyancy or negative buoyancy depending on the game. Therefore, being able to adjust the buoyancy would allow the user to be able to use the illuminated play ball for many more game types.
While several references disclose illuminated play balls, none of these devices have solved all of the problems discussed above.
Allen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,976, is relevant in its disclosure of an inflatable beach ball with a tube which passes through the center of the ball. The tube contains batteries and a light source.
Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,411, is relevant in its disclosure of a light up inflatable ball. The illuminating device includes at least one light source and a battery. The lights may be motion activated or may have a manual switch.
Cmiel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,156, is relevant in its disclosure of a light up inflatable ball with an outer and inner shell. A light source and battery are located between the shells. The light is turned on by vibration and may be used in water.
Accordingly, what is needed is an illuminated ball that can be used in water and that automatically turns itself off after use in water. Additionally, an illuminated ball with adjustable buoyancy is needed.